


Draco Malfoy versus Mobiles

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [93]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, M/M, So Married, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is struggling with his mobile. Harry helps him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Draco Malfoy versus Mobiles

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You prompt no. 4. _Come here. Let me fix it._
> 
> My husband suggested this idea and I couldn't resist.

“Harry,” Draco whined, rolling his eyes in frustration, “my _mo-bile_ … It’s making that aggravating beeping sound... Honestly, Potter, that _thing_ came from the depths of Hell to vex me-”

“Come here,” Harry replied, smiling affectionately at his befuddled husband. “Let me fix it, love. It’s easy, really. Just press here… You’ll get your message.” 

Draco’s Muggle mobile had been Harry’s idea. He’d wanted a method to communicate with Draco while on missions that was untraceable by magic. Draco grumbled, but truthfully he loved knowing that Harry was safe. 

“Oh,” Draco said, laughing as he opened the text. “You soppy git." 

⚡❤ 🐲

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
